B. Role in Center and Specific Aims - The goal of the CAP Core is to provide resources that allow MHCRC researches to employ optimal assessment techniques and data collection procedures. Because valid and reliable assessments are necessary for subject entry into protocols, subject classification, and the measurement of outcomes, the services of the CAP Core are essential to the high quality of research conducted by the MHCRC. The specific aims of the CAP Core are as follows: 1. To provide MHCRC investigators with methodologically rigorous techniques to determine psychiatric diagnoses, to measure severity of psychopathology and behavioral phenomenology, and to assess psychological and psychosocial constructs, by: providing MHCRC investigators with clinicians who are expert in the use of a selected set of interview-based assessments to conduct clinical evaluations; ensuring the reliability of psychiatric, psychological and psychosocial assessment measures through training, consultation, and monitoring; providing expert consultation and technical assistance in the selection of measures that optimally meet study goals; adapting existing instruments or developing new instrument when existing instruments are not adequate to meet study goals. 2. To provide MHCRC investigators with other high quality research support services, including: consultation and direct assistance to ensure methodologically rigorous subject selection, adequate subject recruitment, and retention; assistance in methodologically rigorous conduct of various challenge studies and collection of blood samples according to protocol; coordination of research projects and conduct of specialized research functions. To achieve these aims, CAP Core staff members work closely with the other MHCRC cores. CAP Core staff receive assistance from the Data Management and Biostatistics Core staff on database management and analysis procedures for validity and reliability determinations. In addition, the CAP Core nursing staff collaborate with members of the Analytic and Applied Neuroscience Core in discussions of methods and issues related to biological sample processing and analysis. The Information Technology Core provides CAP Core staff assistance in the maintenance of computer software and hardware needed to maintain clinical research databases. Because neurocognitive and neurobehavioral measures are frequently included in MHCRC projects, CAP Core members work closely with the Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience Core on issues related to research design, neurocognitive and neurobehavioral assessment methods, and data analysis and interpretation. In addition, the CAP Core provides training for research fellows in the use of standardized diagnostic and assessment tools. To date, ten research fellows have benefited from this training.